


you, tea and camellias.

by enbyflorenzi



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Letters, Playlist, but they're still in love, dani is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: jamie missed everything related to dani, even the bad teas. camelias were planted in the garden, hoping that every night she would return.and she kind of returned. but not the way she hoped.or: dani left a playlist and letters before left.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. in dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> DANI'S PLAYLIST:  
> 1\. in dreams - ben howard.

every morning, Jamie mentally shouted before she got up. that made her wake up faster. the second most important thing was to put water on the camelias, she always spent so much time in the garden, watering and talking.

but mainly feeling the lack of Dani. the poor camelias listened to her several times. there were some boxes she hadn't opened along with the blonde, who left even before unpacking everything. on wednesday morning, Jamie didn't curse. 

she didn't talk to the camelias. she didn't wake up early.   
but opened the boxes, missing and nostalgia slowly burning her skin. it was cruel how much she missed her.   
a box decorated with porcelain caught her attention, which opened it quickly, inside she had written " _for my lover_ " and there was no doubt that the handwriting belonged to Dani. 

there were letters and a cd marked " _listen to me_ " and she certainly would. my god, she could listen to the her bride for years and years.   
then she did. the cd began to play while the thin, shaking fingers played the first letter, reading it:

**"IN DREAM; BEN HOWARD.**

hi, love. if you're reading this it's because i had no choice but to leave, and even if you think we could have held out until the end, it's not true. 

because i was becoming someone i wasn't, who never was. and you deserved more, you deserved a perfect bride. not one who woke you up screaming in the middle of the night. 

i write this to you because i feel her inside, feel that she is getting closer and there is nothing that can save me. save us.   
but never, under any circumstances, doubt my love for you!   
to leave was the greatest proof of love there is because i know that even though you are far away, you are loving me from there, right? 

ps: it's ok, you can keep seeing doctor who without me. 

**with love,**   
**_yours_."**


	2. you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DANI'S PLAYLIST:  
> 2\. you - keaton henson.

_YOU - KEATON HENSON_

**"baby,**

i'm writing this while i see your silhouette moving against the sunlight, my shirt that looks so good on you - i must say it's already yours.  
gently, you have me in your hands. you have all my heart. all my faults and hurts, insisting that loving me is warming.

even when everyone is asleep, when the street is silent and the noisy neighbors upstairs are in complete silence, think that we are under the light of the stars. hiding among the leaves, waiting to see you again. 

my love, when the moonlight returns again, it will illuminate us.

ps: keep the shirt!

**with love,**

**_yours_."**

it had been weeks since Dani had left, even if Jamie didn't say it out loud. every night she would sit on her balcony, reading the letter over and over again and watching the bright stars in the sky. wondering if they would really shine under them again. 

the wait brought several thoughts, but the first thing she thought was that even if didn't come back, loving her was the best thing that ever happened. 

and couldn't love less, even if she was a disaster in the kitchen. 


End file.
